Elusions
by Rukia's Messenger
Summary: What happens when Inoue's love for Ichigo gets in Rukia's way? My first Ichiruki Oneshot!


**Author's Note:**** I'm so very proud to say that this is my first Ichiruki story here on FanFic. It's also the first one shot I've ever done so please understand if it sucks compared to the other ones here ^_^'. Ok guys, ENJOY!**

Elusions

The rain poured unrelentlessly, echoing like gunshots on the ground. The city was bright, the buildings' and stores' night lights out in full force. Rukia wandered through Karakura's streets, the little Chappy umbrella held high over her head. Ever since that day… that heart-wrenching day…

_Flashback_

"Inoue-san!" Rukia called for Orihime at lunch. She used her thin legs to sprint over to Orihime with her lunch bag in her hands.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime waved her hand to the petite girl in a happy greeting. Rukia had agreed to eat lunch with her today since she seemed so ecstatic in class, and naturally Rukia was curious to see what all the big buzz was about. Although she'd rather sit with Ichigo… but it's not like she'd admit it.

Rukia sat down next to Orihime on the soft grass and crossed her legs in a lady-like manor. They sat under the shade of a tree and Orihime leaned her back against the trunk. It looked as if it was going to rain a light shower today, as Rukia squinted into the sun that was beginning to darken with the passing grey clouds. Rukia noticed that they were alone and that they were a good distance away from the other students.

"So," Rukia pulled out her juice and opened it (Ichigo had made sure that she knew by now), "what did you want to take about Orihime?"

It took her awhile to answer as she contemplated about it. Rukia waited patiently, as a good friend should. Orihime took in a breath and spoke to Rukia with a sad expression in her eyes. "Kuchiki-san… D-Do you have feelings for Kurosaki-kun?" Rukia looked absolutely bewildered by the abrupt question; she was so flustered she spilled her juice on the grass.

"Of course not!" She practically screamed it out, and she was soon worried if you could hear it from the rooftops where a distinctly orange-haired boy sat. She felt a little bad that she was lying right in front of Orihime's face.

Orihime couldn't help but grin a little since she know had the opportunity to tell Rukia her secret. "Ok… well… since you're a good friend of mine, I'd like to confess something to you…" Rukia raised her eyebrows, ready to take on this secret.

Orihime took in a shivering breath, "I…I-I love… Kurosaki-kun. And I was wondering… that maybe… you could… tell him that for me…? I know you two are very close, so I figured he'd take it more meaningfully if you told him."

Rukia maintained her calm and happy composure as she nodded her head. But inside… she was falling apart faster than when she had witnessed Kaien die. She felt so much pain, anguish beyond comprehension. She was drowning in an endless sea of gray water, and her heart was shattering piece by piece. _Why? _She asked herself that question, even as she answered Orihime. "Sure!" She used her fake school girl voice and Orihime skipped off happily with a grateful 'thank you'. _Why? Orihime… you knew that I wouldn't have a chance…_

The bell rang but Rukia stayed under the tree, shivering in the cold wind that now blew. The rain began to shower her head, even as she was under the wide leaves of the towering plant. Soon thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning began to crackle in the skies. The rain turned out to be a practical hurricane, but Rukia made no hurry to get back to class. Her feet felt heavy, her mind spun, and her fingers felt numb.

Ichigo sat restless in his seat. It had been a full hour since lunch ended and Rukia was nowhere to be found. The thunder roared outside of the class window and Ichigo became nervous for the well-being of Rukia. And then it happened… there was a soft knock at the door. Ms. Ochi opened the door and was caught off guard to find Rukia there, her hair dripping and her knees buckling from the cold.

"Oh my! Kuchiki, what on Earth happened?"

Rukia put on a happy face but Ichigo could see right through it, "It's nothing of concern Ms. Ochi… but… I have to leave… I don't feel too well…" Ichigo had every sense in his body firing off like sirens, something wasn't right, and what angered him more, was that Rukia was hurting emotionally. He found himself caring more and more for Rukia everyday and this just plain out disturbed him.

Rukia gave her teacher a respective nod before she entered the room. She walked over to her desk next to Ichigo's and picked up her bag without a single word. Everyone stared at her, wondering what happened to the cheerful classmate they all knew.

Ichigo got in a word before she could leave, "Rukia… what happened?" She didn't answer though; she just walked out of the class and headed home. Ichigo caught a glimpse of her eyes and he hated it. The lively violet of her iris was gone… and in its place was a dead purple. The shine that he loved to see… had dissolved into nothingness. He couldn't concentrate on the lesson that day; his concern for Rukia was overpowering his thoughts. As soon as school was over he ran as fast as he could home in the soaking rain. _Rukia… What the hell's wrong with you?_

He struggled with his keys and cursed how he couldn't get them out fast enough. He unlocked the door and came home, surprised to see his father look at him gravely. Isshin had seen Rukia's state of mind and he had worried over her like he would worry over Yuzu or Karin.

"I know…" Ichigo knew already what his old man was going to say to him. He ruffled his hair to let it dry a little bit and climbed up the stairs. He tried to keep his steps light so he wouldn't disturb Rukia if she happened to be sleeping. He opened his door with caution and peered inside. Empty. He treaded carefully into the room, aware that Rukia was most likely in the closet.

He hesitated before he knocked softly on the door. Inside, Rukia wiped the remaining tears away from her cheeks and waited a minute to steady her breathing. She hadn't cried in years. Her hands nimbly opened the door and she dreaded that it was Ichigo.

Ichigo remained speechless for a while when he saw that her eyes were bloodshot, which only meant that she had been crying. "Are… you okay?" The tone in his voice was sincere.

"Fine." Rukia whispered. She closed the door on him and lay down on her makeshift bed. Ichigo stood stunned outside his closet… Rukia's voice… It was… unforgiving. _Inoue… and Ichigo? I can't… understand these feelings I have for him. But Orihime… she's kinder, and she's known him longer and she's so pretty compared to me… Ichigo would fall for her… I don't know if I can handle that…_

She let more tears roll down her cheeks and she fell asleep… her heart dying.

_The Next Day_

"Rukia?" Ichigo called out her name as he went upstairs to his room. She hadn't come to school that day and he, in his mind, missed her. He slowly opened the closet door with a soft rumble. Everything was gone. He could feel his head throbbing with concern. _Where the hell is she? _He searched the house frantically but she had disappeared. He felt so panicked that he thought of the worst. He searched his own room for any clues as to where she might be. And then he found it... a note on the table…

_Ichigo, please understand… I can't stay here. I need to get away… maybe forever… Please DON'T come after me. It'd be better if you just stayed there and lived your life without my interference. Inoue-san… she has feelings for you. Please, at least acknowledge her. I'm leaving because I want to, and I want you to understand that. I'm sorry…_

He had to read it a few times to understand, and after he let it sink in he popped out of his body and searched madly for her. He looked in every street, every alley, and every place he could, and yet found her nowhere.

"Rukia!" He shouted her name until midnight came upon Karakura Town. By the end of the night he came home without her, his throat aching from how much he had screamed for her and his legs ready to collapse with fatigue. He crashed on his bed and fell into a nightmare-ish sleep.

…

In his dream, he was walking down a dark hallway. He could barely see and all he could hear was the echoing of his own footsteps. He continued to walk deeper into the darkness when all of a sudden a light flickered on. He stopped when he saw a white door. It looked like someone had taken red paint and splattered it all over the wood. He carefully turned the door knob… And there he saw… lying in a pool of her own blood… Rukia. Ichigo shook with horror. Her body was sprawled out onto the floor, _marinated _with blood. Her head was cut off; her hair masqueraded on her face, matted with blood as well. Her lips were slightly parted, and her cheek was cut. Her dead eyes seemed to stare directly into Ichigo's. It was like she was saying _why didn't you save me in time? _

Ichigo let out a mortified scream. He trembled violently, enough to fall to his knees. He grasped his own hair with quivering hands and pulled on it in anguish. He let himself cry out for her, but no response came. He broke down, his will to live diminishing with every second. Her crazy obsession with Chappy the bunny, the way she would yell at him, the way she kicked him in the face, the way she laughed… he desperately wished with all of his heart for it all just to come back… He'd do anything just to see her smile again, _anything. _He felt as if his world was ripped away from, he felt worse than when his mother had died.

He had broken his promise… his promise to protect her…

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shot up from his bed, his heart racing and sweat coming off from his forehead. He panted hard, traumatized by his recent nightmare.

"O-Onii-chan?" Yuzu opened the door to Ichigo's room to find him with his chest heaving and his eyes wild. She hurried over to her brother's side and shook his arm, "Onii-chan, what's wrong?"

Ichigo struggled to take in a deep-breath, the image of a decapitated Rukia still wreaking havoc on his senses. He shakily replied, "N-Nothing." His voice coming out in a breathy whisper as he stared blankly at the wall. He looked completely deranged and Yuzu fought the urge to call the hospital for help. The light to his room turned on and Yuzu turned her head to see her father leaning against the door's frame with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were in a tight line but his eyes were soft with true concern for his son's mental state. Isshin had heard Ichigo's scream all the way from his room and he had rushed over to help.

"I beg to differ, son…" Startled, Ichigo snapped his head to look at his father. But he still didn't calm down, he was still shivering and his eyes were still wide.

Isshin turned his stare to Yuzu instead, "Yuzu, why don't you go to bed?" His voice was kind but Yuzu still didn't want to leave Ichigo's side. When Isshin saw that she stayed put he pulled the _If-you-do-what-I-want-you-to-do-I'll-let-you-do-whatever-you-want-tomorrow _card. Yuzu gave one last glance at Ichigo before she headed to her room to get a good night's rest.

Isshin sauntered over to Ichigo's bed and took a seat next to his son. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo's face relaxed a bit, "What." His voice still trailed some traces of despair.

"What happened?" Isshin put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder but it didn't offer any help to Ichigo.

"I just had a nightmare… that's it."

Isshin could see clearly through his lie, "Ichigo…" he sighed before resuming, "you haven't screamed like that… ever. Not even when your mother died. Rukia… she means so much to you, doesn't she?" Ichigo stayed quiet, he wasn't about to blow his cover. Isshin continued, "When you love someone that much… It's always so hard to let them go. You worry over them, and you wonder how they're doing… isn't that what you're doing now, Ichigo?"

Ichigo let out a breath of defeat; he never thought his old man could get through to him. He closed his eyes as he answered, "Yeah."

Isshin smiled and patted Ichigo's back before walking out of his room and turned off the lights. Ichigo laid on his bed, but couldn't sleep. _Rukia…_

_The Next Day_

Inoue made her way to class that day with her heart beating as if it were to explode any second. _Kurosaki-kun… I can't wait to tell you! _She couldn't help but think that Ichigo would somehow confess his love to her as well and that they would end up a happy couple forever. She suppressed a squeal when she thought about their future kids. She could picture them now, a boy with her light brown hair and Ichigo's eyes, and a girl with Ichigo's bright orange locks and with Orihime's grey irises.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki called for her as she entered class.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime made her way happily over to her best friend.

Tatsuki looked at Orihime with a bit of concern, although she didn't hesitate that much to ask her, "Orihime… are you _sure _about this? I mean, what if Ichigo-"

"I'm sure it'll be fine Tatsuki," Orihime interrupted, "I'm positive Kurosaki-kun will feels the same for me as I feel for him." Orihime smiled blissfully.

Tatsuki didn't argue and instead nodded slowly. She didn't have the heart to tell her best friend that she secretly doubted that Ichigo loved her. Tatsuki wasn't stupid, she knew that Ichigo loved Rukia just by the way he looked at her every day. He looked at Rukia like she was the best thing in the world. Yesterday, when Rukia was all shaken up, she saw the way Ichigo looked at her. He looked at Rukia with true emotion. And even though she'd never say it, Tatsuki knew that Ichigo never even gave Orihime a second glance. She knew that Orihime was going to get her heart crushed, but Tatsuki would be there to comfort her. She was always going to be. That's what friends were for.

Ichigo walked into class and sat down in his normal seat. He couldn't help but look to the desk next to him… nothing. He put his hands to his forehead and endured the massive migraine that was now pounding against his temples like jackhammers. _How the hell am I going to get through today?_

…

Once school was over Orihime was in no hurry to gather up her things, she wanted to catch Ichigo alone to tell him. She said goodbye to Tatsuki and the other girls and walked off to where Ichigo resided.

Ichigo sat on the bench in the park. It was a quiet day and the park was nearly empty but he was still very irritable. The school day didn't turn out well, with him barely paying attention in class and being uncharacteristically quiet at lunch. He sat with his back hunched over and his arms rested on his knees. That bag of his was thrown carelessly over the bench. He sat, thinking about what his father had said last night and he thought of Rukia more than anything. He promised himself that he would search until he found her, and he was keeping his damned promise.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted. "Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime was running over to him, her, ehm… _bosom_, bounced rather vulgarly. Ichigo's back straightened as he stood with his hands in his pockets to face Inoue. He really didn't have the patience today but he didn't want to look like a jerk. "K-Kuro… sa… saki-kun…" Inoue's breathing was irregular from running but she caught her breath and started to talk normally again. "Kurosaki-kun… I have something to tell you…"

Orihime couldn't help but notice the sunset over the park's landscape. She inwardly danced with happiness as she thought how beautiful this moment would become.

"What." Ichigo deadpanned. He was in no mood.

The busty brunette didn't let it get her spirits down though… "Kurosaki-kun… c-could we sit down for this?"

Ichigo groaned in his mind. His hollow decided to speak, '_Why don't we just kill this bitch now? I bet she'd make a good rug._' Secretly Ichigo agreed.

As soon as they sat down Inoue blushed from the contact _(the bench was small). _"Kurosaki-kun… I-I… I love you…" Inoue meant for the moment to go slow but she had accidentally blurted it out.

"What?" Ichigo was completely horrified.

Orihime didn't miss the absurd sound to his voice but she kept going. "Isn't this wonderful? Now we can date!" She took his hand in hers but he back away from the bench. He stood up and harshly took his hand out of her grasp.

"Inoue I don't love you." Ichigo hadn't meant to hurt her feelings but she couldn't hide the tears in her eyes.

"B-But… we're so perfect for each other!"

"We're NOTHING alike!"

She nodded her head stubbornly, "We both have orange hair and we both lost a family member!"

Ichigo snapped, "Are you insane? Your hair isn't orange, it's brown! And Rukia's lost her sister so that doesn't make you and me compatible at all!"

"So it's true…" Inoue's voice became hopeless.

"What?"

"You love Kuchiki-san…" Orihime's tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Yeah… I guess I do." Ichigo left Orihime in the park and went home.

_End Flashback_

Rukia's shoes pattered on the sidewalk along with the rain. It had been a month since she had run away, and so far, Ichigo hasn't found her yet. She asked Urahara to make her a candy that would conceal her reiatsu and now she took it twice a day like a pill. She had managed to stay at Urahara's shop and she helped him clean it regularly in exchange. There had been a few instances where Ichigo had come, but she had successfully hid in the underground training area every time.

She walked to the park and stopped to stare at the flowers. She squatted down and watched intently as the petals bounced with the droplets that were falling on them. She marveled at how the rain was harsh and yet wouldn't hurt something so delicate.

"Rukia." She jumped at his voice. She stood and turned around with wide eyes. Ichigo stood in the rain and studied her eyes with his own. "Why?" He questioned her. She couldn't speak. He walked over to her and stopped when he got close enough that she could feel his warmth. She looked away, unable to face him. "Look at me damnit!" She flinched at his angry tone.

He exhaled in frustration. _Maybe I should be calmer…_ He let his face relax. He waited for Rukia to look at him but she didn't have the courage to do so. _If only she knew… how much of a wreck I was without her. _

He decided to act and he let his hand gingerly take her free arm. She closed her eyes, waiting for the rampage there was to come. None came. She timidly turned her face towards his and saw something that she had never thought she'd see in Ichigo. It was worry.

"I-Ichigo…"

"Just please… tell me why…"

Rukia's eyebrows rose in shock, Ichigo never said 'please' to anyone. It never even crossed her mind that he knew that word.

"Rukia…"

"I-I… I knew Orihime would be best for you… I just… didn't want to get in the way…" Rukia looked down at her feet, she felt so ashamed. He let go of her wrist. But out of the blue he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body right up to his. She gasped at the contact and let go of her umbrella.

She turned her face up to him and saw that he was smirking.

"C'mere you midget."

In an instant he enveloped her in a passionate kiss; letting one of his hands go up to her cheek. Rukia could do nothing but kiss him back. She reveled at the feeling… what was it called? Oh yeah, love. She let her arms wrap around his neck as the kiss deepened.

They stopped when the need for air was too overwhelming. "B-But what about Inoue?" Rukia questioned, a little hazy from the kiss.

"Screw Inoue…" Ichigo leaned in for another kiss and Rukia more than happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**** O.M.F.G… I'M FINALLY DONE WOOOOO-HOO! YAYZ! Oks so this took me a couple of days. It would've taken less time but I'm naturally lazy ^_^'. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Reviews would make me happier than Rukia with a thousand Chappys!**

**P.S. Take THAT Orihime! [evil laughter]**


End file.
